Remember Me
by Chomilefox
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah tentang yang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan. / "Aku mulai merasa bosan. Kurasa cukup sampai di sini." / "Kau yang pertama dan kuingin untuk yang terakhir." / Enjoy it! / UNDERGOING REPAIRS -maaf.
1. Chapter 1

...

_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC,_ bahasa non baku dan baku, _miss typo_, _etc_.

_Hope you like it ..._

.

.

Mentari bersinar cukup cerah siang ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut muka seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ sepanjang punggung, Hinata, yang nampak dinaungi awan mendung. Pandangan matanya bahkan tidak fokus, dan langkah kaki jenjangnya mulai berhenti di dekat lampu lalu lintas―menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meyeberang jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya.

Perlahan pandangannya beralih pada sebuah kalung di genggaman tangan kanannya. Kalung perak sederhana, dengan bandul sepasang cincin polos itu kembali mengingatkan Hinata akan perkataan si pemberi kalung tersebut saat di kafe―tempat di mana hal yang tak ia harapkan meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Aku mulai merasa bosan. Kurasa ... cukup sampai di sini, Hinata."

"Sudah berakhir, ya?" gumam Hinata lirih sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepasang manik _lavender_-nya bergulir menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa berputar begitu cepat, sehingga langkahnya kembali terhenti. Sejenak ia memegang sudut keningnya yang berdenyut dengan tangan kirinya―sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam kalung tadi. _Ada apa denganku, Tuhan?_ Batinnya bertanya.

Disaat nyeri di kepalanya mulai hilang, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi _zebra cross_ yang tengah ia pijak kini. Namun baru beberapa langkah, nampak sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Awas, Nona!" pekik seseorang di pinggir jalan―memperingati Hinata akan laju truk itu yang kian mendekatinya.

Dengan pandangan mengabur, Hinata mencari asal suara tadi, tetapi karena itulah truk tadi sukses menabrak tubuh mungilnya. Membuat tubuh ringkih itu terpental dan jatuh di dekat pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi tersebut, pun tanpa sengaja kepala bermahkotakan surai _indigo_ miliknya membentur permukaan pembatas besi itu.

Darah segar mulai merembes membasahi seragam _Senior High School_ yang Hinata kenakan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, cairan bening melesak keluar dari celah kelopak mata yang menyipit tersebut. Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada kalung di telapak tangan kanannya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia memandang secerca sinar di langit dengan pandangan memburam.

'_Kau yang pertama singgah di hatiku, dan aku ingin untuk yang terakhir, Naruto-kun'_

_Inikah akhir untukku, Tuhan?_ Batin Hinata miris. Detik berikutnya, pandangannya menggelap, seiring dengan langkah-langkah jejak kaki yang menghampiri tubuh bersimba darahnya.

.

.

"Aku mulai merasa bosan. Kurasa ... cukup sampai di sini, Hinata." Lelaki berambut pirang jabrig itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang duduk di hadapannya. Sebersit perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimutinya kala melihat genangan air mata mulai membendung di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Namun ia harus yakin dengan keputusannya, lagipula ia tak ingin menyakiti Hinata jika terus menjalin hubungan tanpa dilandasi sebuah rasa lagi. Ya, ini yang terbaik menurutnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, lelaki itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika di pintu masuk kafe, sekilas ia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Hinata. Cermin _lavender_ milik gadis itu nampak terbuka dengan pandangan kosong, dan air mata meluncur bebas dari sana―menganak sungai di pipinya.

Tak mau membuat hatinya lebih nyeri lagi dengan pemandangan seperti itu, lelaki tersebut, Naruto, pun lekas melenggang pergi.

'_Lupakanlah aku ... Hinata'_

"Kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya seseorang menyambut kedatangan Naruto di rumah.

"Sesuai kemauanmu, Shion."

Mendengar sahutan Naruto, sontak Shion bangun dari duduknya di tepi tempat tidur Naruto, dan berhambur memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku sangat senang, karena saat ini ... kau hanya milikku."

'_Ya, aku juga senang tak harus menduakan Hinata lagi'_

.

.

Cicitan burung gereja yang bertengger di jendela kamar rawat yang dibiarkan terbuka―untuk memudahkan mentari pagi menghangatkan penghuni kamar yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya―mengawali pagi yang cerah ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang _notabene_-nya sepupu dari pasien di kamar rawat itu, terlihat mulai membuka kelopak matanya―setelah semalaman menjaga Hinata dan tertidur sambil menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan gadis tersebut.

"Cepatlah bangun, Hinata. Kami semua menunggumu," gumam pemuda cantik itu, Neji, sambil bangun dari duduknya di sisi ranjang tempat Hinata terlelap―dengan banyak alat penopang hidup terpasang di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata. Dan tepat di luar kamar rawat tersebut, Neji berpapasan dengan dokter yang menangani Hinata kemarin.

"Bisa saya bicara sebentar, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Aa. Silahkan, Haruno-_san_."

"Benturan di kepala Hinata sangat keras, itu memungkinkannya mengalami _amnesia_ ketika sadar nanti―ditambah dengan penyakit yang ia derita. Jika dirinya tak menginginkan untuk bangun, akan cukup lama waktunya untuk dia sadar dari komanya." Melihat perubahan mimik Neji yang nampak murung, cepat-cepat dokter muda bermarga Haruno itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kurasa Hinata gadis yang kuat, pasti tak kan lama lagi dia akan sadar."

Perlahan sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah rupawan Neji. Membuat sang dokter, Sakura, yang melihat itu bersemu merah. "Hn. Terima kasih, Haruno-_san_. Saya permisi," sahut Neji sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu ia berlalu dari sana.

_Hhh ... sulit sekali untuk menjangkaumu, Neji_, batin Sakura pilu sembari memandang punggung Neji ―teman seperkuliahannya dulu― yang kini telah menghilang ketika pemuda itu berbelok.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat mendung, bahkan tak nampak satu pun bintang di langit. Dengan latar koakan burung gagak yang terbang di atas rumah sakit, Sakura terus berlari menuju kamar rawat Hinata.

"Detak jantungnya melemah, Dok," terang seorang perawat ketika Sakura memasuki kamar rawat Hinata―dengan bulir-bulir keringat menghias keningnya. Sedangkan di luar kamar rawat itu, tampak keluarga Hinata menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung," perintah Sakura datar sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah menggosokkan kedua benda mirip setrika kecil itu, Sakura menempelkan permukaannya pada dada Hinata, sehingga membuat tubuh Gadis _Lavender_ itu terlonjak dan setelahnya kembali terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak ada perubahan, Dok," seru seorang perawat sesudah Sakura melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali.

"Tingkatkan tekanannya―" Dikala Sakura mulai panik, kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kepingan _lavender_ yang nampak sayu. Sejenak Sakura berhenti dari pekerjaannya―bahkan ucapannya ikut terhenti. Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, ia membelai surai _indigo_ Hinata dengan sayang.

"N-Na...Naru-ru...to-_kun_," lirih Hinata dengan suara parau. Mendengar itu, Sakura lekas menyuruh salah seorang perawat untuk menemui keluarga Hinata―bermaksud menyuruh seseorang yang dipanggil Naruto itu masuk ke kamar rawat. Walau pada kenyataannya, Naruto sedang tidak ada di sana, bahkan pemuda itu tak tahu menahu akan kondisi Hinata.

Tak lama sesudah mengucapkan nama Naruto, Hinata terbatuk dengan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan itu kelopak matanya kembali terpejam, dan sebuah senyum kecil terlihat menghias wajah eloknya―yang nampak damai itu.

Bersambung...

.

.

_A/N_: Sudah gaje, sinetron sangat pula. Ehm, (walau tidak ada yang bertanya, tapi) saya sedang mencoba mendalami karakter NH, jadi jika terlihat _OOC_, mohon sedikit dimaklumi. _Btw_, mengikuti jejak yang lain, saya kasih sedikit cuplikan ch depan **#slap**.

...

"Hinata sudah lama tiada, Naruto-_kun_."

"Tidak mungkin, lalu siapa yang kulihat tadi? Jelas-jelas dia Hinata."

"Jika Hinata masih ada, pasti dia sudah menjelma menjadi gadis incaran banyak lelaki. Bukan begitu, Neji?"

"Kau merindukannya?"

...

_Osh, no more_ bacot (coz pub lewat hp #ngeles). Saran, kritik, _concrit_, atau bahkan ada yang mau bertanya, (jika berkenan) silahkan tuangkan di kotak _review_. Supaya saya dapat memperbaiki diri di ch mendatang, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir, ya **#**_**hugs**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC_, bahasa non baku dan baku_, miss typo, little bit incest, _etece nyoo.

_Hope you like it ..._

.

.

Hujan tak henti-hentinya mengguyur bumi sejak pagi, hingga kini sang raja siang telah kembali ke peraduannya, padahal saat ini di Konoha tengah musim panas. Seorang pemuda yang telah menghuni bumi sejak dua puluh dua tahun lalu, nampak menggeram kesal ketika macet memperlambatnya sampai di apartemennya. Oh ayolah, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun akibat hujan, ia terjebak macet sejak tiga jam lalu. Terlebih masalah _skripsi_-nya yang tak kunjung usai akibat sang dosen yang selalu menolak tema yang ia usung: percintaan antara manusia dan ramen, membuatnya kian kesal saja.

Dengan pasrah pemuda itu, Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala jok mobil yang ia kendarai. Pandangannya sejenak menerawang keluar dari jendela mobilnya, hanya kendaraan yang terlihat oleh mata sebiru langit miliknya, dan ketika pandangannya beralih pada _trotoar_, terlihat seorang gadis berpayung berjalan dengan tergesa di tengah beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Tetapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Pemuda Pecinta Ramen ini, perawakan gadis tersebut yang teramat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya saat duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas―ditambah keindahan yang semakin menguar dari tubuhnya, tentu saja―membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama sang mantan. "Hinata."

Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengingat lagi gadis yang sudah ia sakiti itu. Ya, semua telah berlalu, kini ia ingin berjalan bersama masa depannya, tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk kembali pada masa lalunya. Toh, mungkin saja Hinata sudah ada yang punya saat ini. Ya, tentunya seseorang yang lebih baik, lebih tepat menjaga Gadis _Lavender_ itu ketimbang dengan dirinya.

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, Naruto tidak sadar jika jalanan telah kembali lancar, namun nyaring klakson dari mobil di belakangnya menyadarkannya untuk segera melanjutkan laju mobilnya.

.

**oORMOo**

.

"_Tadaima_," seru Naruto ketika memasuki apartemennya. Dan sebuah sahutan dari arah dapur, membuat pemuda itu langsung melenggang ke sana.

Di sana, seorang gadis berambut pirang sebatas punggung―yang digelung ke atas―terlihat sedang berkutat dengan masakannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sang gadis, Shion, dikejutkan dengan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya dari arah belakang, namun bibirnya perlahan menyunggingkan seulas senyum kala merasakan deru napas hangat menyapu tengkuknya. "Naruto-_kun_?" lirihnya sambil berbalik dan membalas pelukan dari tunangannya itu.

Naruto hanya diam sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu mungil Shion. Di dekat telinga gadis bermanik _violet_ itu, Naruto berbisik pelan. "Tadi aku melihat Hinata."

_Deg_

Shion membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi nama Hinata keluar dari lisan Naruto. Sebagai wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri dari pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu, tentu saja Shion sebal karena pemuda tersebut belum dapat melupakan sang mantan, namun mengingat kabar yang ia dengar tentang Hinata, membuat gadis itu kini mengernyit heran. "Hinata sudah lama tiada, Naruto-_kun_."

Bagai diterpa badai besar, itulah yang sedang Naruto rasakan saat ini―setelah mendengar ucapan Shion tadi. "Tidak mungkin, lalu siapa yang kulihat tadi? Jelas-jelas dia Hinata."

"Tapi ... dia memang telah tiada, Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin yang kau lihat tadi hanya sebatas ilusimu saja." Naruto melepas pelukannya. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, ia berlalu menuju kamarnya ―sedangkan kamar Shion berada di depan kamarnya.

.

**oORMOo**

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak fokus pada apa yang sedang dosen terangkan mengenai _referensi skripsi_ di depan kelas sana. Di benaknya terus terngiang segala asumsi tentang: bagaimana mungkin Hinata telah tiada. Ya, walau di tengah hujan, namun ia yakin yang semalam ia lihat itu benar Hinata, karena perawakan gadis itu, Naruto masih sangat mengingatnya.

Setelah seluruh penghuni kelas keluar, kini hanya tinggal sang dosen, Neji, yang tengah membereskan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Dan juga Naruto yang perlahan berjalan mendekati Neji, berniat menanyakan tentang Hinata.

"Apa benar Hinata telah tiada?" tanya Naruto setelah ia berdiri di depan meja Neji. Suara _baritone_-nya yang khas membuat Neji menengadah untuk menatap Naruto, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang Neji keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

Karena diamnyalah, Naruto mengiyakan jika Hinata memang benar telah tiada. Lagi, sesuatu seakan menghujam tepat di jatungnya, menimbulkan nyeri yang ia yakini tak sebanding dengan apa yang Hinata rasakan akibat ulahnya dulu, begitu pikir Naruto. Namun entah mengapa, kini pemuda itu mulai sadar jika sebersit perasaan masih tersimpan untuk Gadis _Lavender_ tersebut.

"Jika Hinata masih ada, pasti dia sudah menjelma menjadi gadis incaran banyak lelaki. Bukan begitu, Neji?"

"Kau merindukannya?" sinis Neji sambil kembali pada pekerjaannya membereskan berkas-berkasnya di meja.

"Ya, aku sangat merindukannya," tutur Naruto sambil menatap atap kelas, membayangkan gambaran sosok yang ia rindukan sedang tersenyum padanya di sana.

Neji berkutat sejenak dengan pemikirannya. Dengan ragu ia melirik Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia berujar pelan. "Sebenarnya..."

.

**oORMOo**

.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, pemuda itu mulai menjejakkan kakinya ke perkarangan sebuah rumah minimalis yang ada di pinggir perdesaan, letak yang tepat untuk kau yang menyukai ketenangan, karena memang daerah pinggir desa jarang dilalui kendaraan, bahkan bersebelahan dengan hutan rindang.

Naruto mulai mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Merasa pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang di luar sana, sosok yang tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil merajut itu mulai beranjak menghampiri pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut―tentunya setelah menaruh rajutannya. Setelah memutar ganggang pintu, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya. "Neji-_nii_?"

Disaat yang bersamaan, seorang Gadis Musim Semi terlihat menghampiri pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa. Pasalnya seseorang di luar sana terus mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendari tadi. "Kau siapa?" Gadis _bubble gum_ itu, Sakura, mengernyit heran ketika melihat tamunya malah memperlihatkan cengiran lebar padanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya dua orang pemuda di tempat yang berbeda secara bersamaan.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Apa kau ada perlu sesuatu denganku?" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, pandangannya menyelidik penuh tanya pada Naruto yang mulai kebingungan dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Kau Sakura Haruno, bukan? Dokter yang menangani Hinata saat dia mengalami kecelakaan? Aku Naruto."

Sakura memutar otak berkapasitas _medium_-nya cepat, mengingat-ingat pasien bernama Hinata yang pernah ia tangani, dan matanya sukses membulat sempurna kala mengingatnya. Dengan raut sendu, Sakura pun mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Setelah menghempaskan dirinya di ruang tamu beraroma _mint_ itu, Naruto kembali menatap Sakura bingung, Ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Hinata gadis yang kuat." Seolah mengerti maksud kedatangan Naruto, Sakura mulai bercerita. "Dan juga bodoh." Naruto memberi _death glare_ andalannya pada Sakura saat mendengar kata 'bodoh' itu. "Hhh ... inilah dampak globalisasi, siswi _Senior High School_ saja sudah mengenal cinta. Untung dulu aku tidak seperti itu, sehingga nasibku tak semalang dirinya," racau Sakura melenceng dari topik utama. Melihat Naruto yang mulai memanas, cepat-cepat Sakura menyambung ucapannya. "Apa yang mau kau tahu dariku?"

"Hinata ... apa dia benar sudah tiada?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa ia tak sanggup menatap manik _emerald_ yang memandangnya pilu usai mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama, ada beberapa yang kulupa tentangnya, tetapi dia memang sudah tiada."

"_Sou ka_..." Naruto mulai merenung, ia bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang menimpa Hinata jika tidak diberitahu Neji tadi, dan lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk memastikan ketiadaan Hinata pada Sakura.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setidaknya ... Hinata yang dulu memang telah tiada. Dan kini ia hidup sebagai sosok yang berbeda, itu disebabkan karena _amnesia_ yang dia derita." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya, wajah pemuda itu nampak sumringah seketika kala mendengar Hinata masih hidup. _Tapi tunggu dulu, dia amnesia? Berarti dia tak mengingatku? _Batin Naruto bertanya. "Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" Bingung Sakura melihat Naruto murung.

Naruto menengadah, ia menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum masam. "Berarti dia sudah melupakanku, bukan?"

"Tidak hanya melupakanmu, sebentar lagi dia pun akan meninggalkanmu―meninggalkan semua yang dia miliki di dunia ini." Raut wajah Sakura kembali terlihat sendu.

Bingung, kaget, tidak percaya, sedih, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri, itulah yang sedang Naruto rasakan saat ini. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" lirihnya dengan suara parau.

"Selain _amnesia_, sejak sebulan sebelum Hinata mengalami kecelakaan, dia telah didiagnosa mengalami kanker darah, mungkin saat ini sudah mencapai stadium akhir."

"Kau tahu di mana dia tinggal sekarang?" Naruto menarik napasnya dalam, memperkuat pertahanan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu hanya dia sekarang telah menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak di Ame―desa terpencil di perbatasan Suna-Konoha."

.

**oORMOo**

.

Neji menarik kursi di hadapan sepupunya ―yang mulai kembali pada pekerjaannya semula: merajut― dan duduk sambil menatap kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan sepupunya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" Neji membuka suara setelah menyesap secangkri teh yang dihidangkan Hinata di meja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _Niisan_, aku baik." Angin sore berhembus menerpa wajah ayu Hinata. Sejenak pandangan gadis itu teralih pada dedaunan yang melambai-lambai di samping teras belakang rumahnya.

"Kau semakin terlihat kurus." Mendengar nada khawatir dari ucapan Neji, sontak Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum manis andalannya. Bibirnya yang pucat, terlebih akibat semalam berkeliaran di Konoha untuk mencari bahan merajut, tampak tak mengurangi pesona Hinata. "Shal yang kau rajut itu untuk siapa?" Tak mau membuat Hinata kembali teringat akan penyakit yang ia derita, Neji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku tidak tahu, ini hanya sekedar menuangkan hobi untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mengajarku." Neji mengangguk paham.

"Barangkali kau berniat memberikan shal itu untuk sepupumu yang tampan ini," gurau Neji. Mendengar tak ada nada humor sama sekali dalam gurauan Neji tadi, membuat Hinata terkikik geli. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Ah, tidak ada." Hinata menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Neji memekik tertahan ketika melihat darah segar keluar dari lubang hidung Hinata. Dengan sigap Neji bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata, ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, setelahnya ia menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk menyeka darah tersebut. Hinata nampak bersemu merah kala menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Neji hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, bahkan deru napas hangat Neji terasa menggelitik wajahnya. Sama seperti Hinata, semburat merah terlihat singgah di wajah Neji.

"Ayo masuk, di sini tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Mengabaikan wajahnya yang memanas, Neji membantu Hinata bangun dari duduknya, dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

**oORMOo**

.

"Biarkan aku menembus dosaku." Naruto memandang rembulan dari bingkai jendela kamarnya. Di sisi tempat tidur Naruto, terlihat Shion tengah memeluk guling sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Dia bahkan tak mengingatmu. Toh, yang kau lakukan dulu pun demi kebaikan dirinya. Kau harus tegas dalam memilih, Naruto-_kun_," racau Shion sambil mengintip punggung Naruto dari celah guling yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu telah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dari penjelasan Naruto tadi, ketika pemuda itu pulang ke apartemen mereka dengan penampilan kacau. Gusar, Shion pun melepas dekapannya pada guling yang ia peluk dengan mesra sendari tadi, dan menaruhnya di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Setelahnya, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto menatap rembulan.

"Kali ini saja, Shion. Izinkan aku membahagiakannya sebelum ajal menjemputnya."

"Kau hanya akan membuka lembaran lamanya, Naruto-_kun_." Menghela napas pajang, barulah Shion menyambung perkataannya. "Sekarang pun, mungkin saja ia telah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Kau hanya akan menjadi batu sandungan untuknya meraih ketenangan, karena dengan kau kembali padanya sama saja kau mengusik kehidupannya lagi."

Naruto berbalik, ditatapnya manik _violet_ yang kini menatap permata sebiru langitnya pilu. Dalam hidupnya, hanya Shionlah yang tak pernah lelah menatap matanya, tak pernah -lagi- berpaling dari dirinya, itulah yang membuat Naruto tertarik pada gadis itu, sehingga membuat hatinya dulu bercabang menjadi dua, antara Shion dan Hinata. Mereka berdua punya tempat tersendiri di dalam hatinya, namun dirinya tetaplah manusia yang terkadang salah menentukan pilihan, dan juga salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan nuraninya.

"Ini seperti dulu, bukan?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Kaki berbalut celana panjang berwarna hitam itu mulai melangkah mendekati tempat di mana Shion duduk, setelah sampai empunya kaki itu pun mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya kini tinggal beberapa senti saja dari wajah Shion. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali menentukan pilihan. Jika memang kita berjodoh, aku akan kembali lagi padamu."

"Jika takdir berkehendak lain, maka aku harus merelakanmu, begitu?" Shion menyahut cepat, genangan air mata mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Shion. Kau tak selemah ini hingga tak sulit untukmu melepasku." Sebuah cengiran Naruto sunggingkan, secara perlahan sebelah lengannya terulur untuk menyeka cairan bening di sudut mata Shion, lalu ditangkupnya wajah gadis itu.

Tak lama, sudut bibir Shion melengkung menciptakan seulas senyum. "Berjuanglah, dan aku akan ada kapanpun kau ingin kembali." Setelah Shion menyerukan hal itu, Naruto lekas memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

.

**oORMOo**

.

Desa Ame tidaklah seluas yang terlihat dipeta, oleh karena itu saat ini Naruto telah berhasil menemukan tempat Hinata mengajar. Suara nyaring khas anak-anak terdengar menggema di sekeliling koridor yang kini tengah Naruto lalui. Dengan semangat empat lima Naruto membuka pintu kelas di hadapannya, sehingga menampilkan sesosok _Sensei_ yang sedang menerangkan mengenai gambar buah-buahan di samping sebuah papan tulis.

Mendengar decitan pintu yang dibuka, Gadis _Lavender_ itu, Hinata, sejenak berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Semburat merah samar nampak singgah di wajah ayunya kala melihat sosok yang masih berdiri di luar pintu masuk sana. Mengerti maksud kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang jabrig tersebut, sekilas Hinata pun mengangguk, mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan dia..."

'_Suara lembutmu masih sama seperti dulu, Hinata. Kini, aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi, perkenalkan aku...'_

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Bersambung...

.

.

.

**Balas riviu nyoo!**

**Diella**: Hahaha Hinata nggak meninggal kok. Wah, NaruShion hanya _slight_ lho, _pair_ utamanya kan NaruHina ^^ makasih untuk riviunya, ya, Say! X)

**mitsu-tsuki maaf gak login**: Haii, salam kenal juga, Tsuki-_chan_/-_kun_ ^^ **#SKSDkambuh**. Hahaha sudah nasib Hinata seperti itu **#slap**. _(Tapi ntar Naru pasti nyesel dong, udah mutusin Hinata, ya kan ya? hehehe)_ Pastinya bakal ada penyesalan dong, Say **#noeldaguTsuki**. _(Apa nanti ada pihak ketiga cowok yang akan suka sama Hinata selama Hinata hilang ingatan itu?)_ Yupz, ada Neji kan tuh yg suka sama Hinata, hihi. Osh! Ini udah apdet, terima kasih untuk riviu dan _support_-nya, ya, Tsuki **#**_**hugs**_

**ramdhan-**_**kun**_: Entah kenapa saya nebak kalo ini cowok, hihi **#abaikan**. Osh! Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih untuk riviunya, ya, Say! X)

**Akari Yuka**: Amiin, semoga saja _ending_-nya begitu, hihi ^^. Kyakya senang deh kalau kamu suka, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih untuk riviunya dan sudah mau menunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya. **#**_**hugs**_ :D

**koneko**: _Sou ka?_ *peluk Neko nyampe sekarat*. Setuju, Naruto emang _baka_! **#plakk** _(Jadi Naruto selingkuh ama Shion?)_ wah kamu peramal, ya? kok bisa tau, hehehe. Ah, terima kasih banyak untuk riviunya dan sudah mau menunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya. **#**_**hugs**_

_**Love**_** NH**: Ckckck, kenapa harus NH yg kaucinta, kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus dia **#abaikan** ^^. _(Apa nanti Hinata mengalami amnesia yah?)_ Kau pasti dukun, benar sekali sih tebakannya, hehehe. Yeps ini sudah dilanjutkan :D-an terima kasih banyak untuk riviunya dan penungguannya, ya. **#terharu**

_A/N_: A-ano nyoo, _gomen_ apdetnya ngaret nyoo, rencananya biar kengaretan itu jadi ciri khas nyoo **#dipanggang**. Nambah mirip sinetron ya? hihi. _Osh, no more_ bacot -lagi. Saran, kritik, _concrit_, atau bahkan ada yang mau bertanya, (jika berkenan) silahkan tuangkan di kotak _review_. Supaya saya dapat memperbaiki diri di ch mendatang, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir, ya **#**_**hugs**_.


End file.
